yumenikkifgfandomcom-20200213-history
Me
(originally ) |Date = |Protagonist = Me |Nexus Doors = 6 (+1 via chance) (Remake) 4 (+1 via chance) (Original) |Effects = 11 (+30 Orbs) (Remake) 6 (+?? Orbs) (Original) |Endings = 4 (Remake) 3 (Original) |Version = 0.05 (2016/3/19) |hero2 = Me.png}} Overview Me (readable in English or Japanese (め / 目, Eye / Sprout)) is an English Yume Nikki fangame created by Isasapiens. Me was remade at an unknown date, converted from RPG Maker 2003 to RPG Maker VX Ace. Me's atmosphere seems to draw inspiration from older fangames such as .flow, Yume 2kki and Hallucigenia in terms of its mixture of dark, visceral imagery and colorful, surreal imagery. In further reference to the title's multilingual definitions, motifs of eyes and sprouts are noticeable throughout the game. Gameplay Me is a traditional fangame. You enter the dream world using the stereo in the bedroom. Along with collecting effects, the player can also find Orbs hidden in various areas of the dream world. Contrary to most fangames and the original Yume Nikki itself, all of the Effects found in Me have a purpose and can be used frequently. Effects can also be combined, which usually combine the abilities of the two Effects, otherwise they are only there for looks or to change the environment around them. The player saves their progress on the computer in the bedroom. Similarly to Yume 2kki, the player can unlock wallpapers by exploring the dream world, interacting with NPCs and so forth. On top of that the player can use the computer to read mail and listen to the game's soundtrack. Plot The game stars Me, a girl who refuses to leave her room and uses her stereo to enter a dream world. Outside of certain events the plot of the game is vague, the reason for Me locking herself in her apartment being unknown. Effects and Items There are 11 Effects (and 10 Effect Mixes) found in the game. Their abilities can be used with the action key, Shift. 'Effects' 'Effect Mixes' 'Items' *''Lollipop'' - found in the MOTHER 3 Area with the mailboxes. Interacting with it will cause Me to pick it up. You can give it to Peanut (a little pink creature that looks like Charlotte from Madoka Magica) in the open mailbox, unlocking a wallpaper. *''Box'' - A moving blue box found in the Igloo World, used to obtain the Distort Effect. *''Key'' - A key to a locked building in the Purple City containing the Distort effect, received from the red-haired clerk in the Purple City in exchange for the Box. Gameplay Images (Version 0.05 - Remake) MeRoom0.05.PNG|Bedroom MeNexus0.05.PNG|Nexus Gameplay Videos (Version 0.03 (Remake) & Version 0.10 (Original)) Downloads External Links *Official Site *Soundcloud OST *Diary of the Erased (Themed collaboration with Noyemi K.) *Me Wiki (Outdated) *Uboachan Thread *TVTropes Page Category:Fangames Category:English Fangames Category:Fangames Made in RPG Maker 2003 Category:Fangames Made in RPG Maker VX Ace Category:Fangames With Endings Category:Released in 2011 Category:Traditional Fangames Category:Multiple Endings Category:Fangames With Minigame